Just a dance
by stefany-01
Summary: during the wedding of Jenny and Kevin, Beckett announces some bad news for Castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****just****a****dance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle characters or their story lines. I just borrow them for fun.**

**Summary****: ****during the wedding of Jenny and Kevin, Beckett announces some bad news for Castle.**

The night was soft, warm spirit, marriage, Kevin was a real success, the party was at its height, could be heard laughing, singing, everyone rejoiced in the happiness of the happy couple.

Castle preferred after a while despite the good mood to go get some fresh air outside, Beckett noticed it and waited a moment before joining him.

B: It's a great evening!

He turned and took his charming smile when he saw her.

C: it approaches perfection.

B: What are you doing outside?

C: calm can be fun sometimes, do not you think?

B: you have to say.

A silence between them, not an awkward silence, but rather relaxing.

C: and you why are you out?

B: For the same reason as you I suppose.

In the background, soft music has just begun. (Flightless Bird American Mouth Iron & Wine Twilight)

C: You want to dance?

B: here, now?

C: yes, why is it compulsory dance on a track?

B: No, no you're right.

He extends his hand, she stared at her, and a slow movement took it to him in contact with the two skins, their eyes met.

On first impulse shy, he put his second hand in the hollow of his back, which resulted in induce a shrug but also to bring together their two bodies.

They have now balanced to the rhythm of music.

The gap between them decreased gradually as the notes were passed on, they lived in one of these intimate moments that only belongs to them.

the second hand of castle held firmly the hand of Beckett, presumably for fear that she escapes.

She felt her barrier collapsed, but that it was nothing , it's risky thought she, but she was well, feeling confident, she laid her hand on his chest Castle, where she could to feel the beating of his heart.

When their fingers entwined, Castle noticed something or rather felt something, a ring on the ring finger of Beckett must say they did not have any time to them so far, of course it had noticed her dress, her beautiful locks that sometimes covered a corner of her face, her bare neck, but not this ring. He touched him gently.

C: is that your mother?

She grinned with his mouth, lifted her chin to face him and say as soon as possible.

B: No, it's Josh, he asked me to marry him last night

Everything collapsed, the dance ceased while the notes themselves, continued to play.

he didn't look her right away, preferring to focus on the ring, he swallowed his saliva difficult.

C: Oh, okay.

Came his turn to raise the chin and be confronted with the reality at the same time he meets her gaze. He tried to smile as best he could, it had to seem credible.

C: Then congratulations are in order.

She nodded her thanks for the head, as if she was ashamed to tell him thank you.

She was surprised to see recapture his hand and start to dance but this time was different.

Away between them was back, he even dug, consciously or not, Castle himself does not know, he took less firmly Beckett's hand, thinking now that she had already escaped him.

As for herself, her hand had regained its original position, that is at the shoulder of Castle, their moment of intimacy was now finished, they were no longer the duo Castle / Beckett, He was him or at least what was left of him and her, she suddenly felt desperately alone, the silence could be nice in the beginning was unbearable at this point, but she was more afraid of what they might say.

He also could not stand the silence and decided to break it, he made a movement to start talking, she realized this, then she lifted her chin to see his face but no words came out of the mouth of Castle He stared at her eyes shining.

She lowered her eyes, what she saw in her eyes was unbearable especially knowing that it was she who had caused, she shook her hand, as hard as she could, she would not leave She wanted him to prevent her leaving him.

He responded to his gesture by readjusting his hand in the hollow of her back, closer to him again and continued to dance.

They were like magnets even after a devastating announcement for them, they could not break away from each other.

She put her hand on his chest again, the beats from heart of Castle were faster than previously, she thought as hers too.

she wedged his face in the hollow of the shoulder of Castle, in such a way that he could smell her perfume, they had both eyes closed, presumably to enjoy the sensation of their body panels, beats their respective cores, this feeling of becoming one, to this dance, last dance itself.

The music was now finished for some time, but they preferred to ignore it, preferring to live in the moment.

He felt her tremble, then he released his grip and watched.

C: You should go back inside to Kate, you tremble, you'll catch cold.

He had not realized that if she shook it to resist his urge to burst into tears, and his creepy was not from the cold, no, but the sensation from body close to his Castle.

She love Josh, but since it announced the engagement at Castle all seemed so real and so wrong at the same time.

She pulled herself together; she removed the wicks of hair from her face.

B: I should indeed, and you?

C: I think I'll stay out a little while yet.

She felt his legs gave up, but she should be strong about it.

B: ok, thank you Rick.

C: Why?

B: To Dance.

He smiled and immediately lowered her eyes for fear she sees in her suffering, but if he only knew that she suffered much at this point, he no longer felt the beats of his heart he felt that tear. Now for each of them their heart beat had been replaced by a vast pain, even tears but also a empty.

She turned her back and walked to the reception, he knew he was spirited to lose her, she knew that now she will not be there even without him, because yes it was probably the last time Richard Castle and Kate Beckett saw.

**Suite? Or we let the separate paths between Castle and Beckett? you tell me.**

**Thank you for reading, remember to leave comments**


	2. Chapter 2

_**First **__**let me thank you**__** for**__**comments,**__**so I decided **__**to**__** make**__** a sequel**__** for**__**those who**__** desires.**__**Thank you **__**again and**__** good**__** reading**__**.**__**  
**_  
_Now__ the__ follow__:_

Once that she entered the ballroom, all this heat, this joy all at once, so opposite to how she felt in her heart, it's destabilizing for her, it was too much for her.

She ran as fast as possible towards the first door she found, locker rooms, a chance she told herself. She needed to breathe, she suffocating to be in this room full of happiness when she came to realize she might have lost her own at the moment.

Lanie course noticed the corner of her eye Beckett's attitude, and did not hesitate to join her.

L: My darling, what happens? Tell me.

B: Lanie oh, I do not know

L: Tell me what did you put in this state, it is your engagement?

She was not accustomed to being the fiancee.

B: I told him.

L: Castle ?

B: Yes

L: and?

B: and nothing!

L: How it he told you nothing ?

B: He congratulated me.

L: Anything else?

B: NO.

L: my darling, you knew that it would not be easy to tell him.

B: it should been.

L: Kate, it is not the issue, but rather why the fact that he did not said anything, put yourself in this situation there?

Beckett looked at her, begging her not to press the chord, she wasn't ready.

L: Ask yourself the right questions, I can tell you this and give you a big hug of course.

She opened its arms to greet her; Beckett did not ask for more and pressed her hug so that she can put some of the accumulated weight on her shoulders.

Now it was his turn to face the wonderful world of receipt, even if the heart was gone, Castle was required by friendship with Kevin, to return inside, although his only desire to moment was to be as far from her.

When he returned, the first person who he noticed, it was her, standing next to Lanie and Esposito.

His heart contracted so much that he is paralyzed by pain.

Lanie noticed her entrance and gave him a look attentive, making him understand that she was sorry for him.

Josh was not there (yet another emergency), a chance for him, he thought, to see her with this ring around her finger was one thing but to see the side of Josh, he did would not have endured.

Esposito, of a hand gesture, made him understand to wait, he should now revert Castle Richard Castle, the author and forget the wounded man.

Seeing that Esposito leaving, Beckett directed her gaze toward the direction he took, and there she saw him, her breathing stopped so early, but it was the indifference of the Castle who had it worse.

E: Yo man!

C: hi

E: follow me, the bartender serves a cocktail unbelievable, you have to try this !

His friend had guessed that at this precise moment he had need a drink.

C: show me the way!

E: as if you did not know already.

They went to the counter, Kate could not resist the look of the corner of his eye.

E: They are disgusting isn't?

C: Who?

E: Kevin and Jenny, they dripping of love.

Castle smiled at this thought.

C: you are jealous of her !

E: What are you talking about ?

C: her steals your best friend, your partner says he, taking a sip from his glass.

E: ok there is a bit of that.

C: don't worry, Kevin will keep a place for you in her heart

E: haha very funny!

C: then you got Lanie.

Esposito immediately directed his gaze to the woman he loves and smiles.

E: Yes, I'm lucky.

He turned back to Castle.

E: how are you ?

C: you're aware isn't it?

E: You know that living with Lanie teaches us a lot.

C: I'm happy for Beckett.

E: this isn't true.

C: I would, soon, after.

Esposito puzzled raised his eyebrows, Castle did not want approach this topic and then decided to do everything to avoid it.

He took his glass and raised it.

C: the most important is Kevin and his wife, this evening.

Esposito imitated

E: for Kevin and Jenny.

And in a movement as fast as possible Castle emptied his drink.

The hours passed, but not fast enough for Castle, nor for Kate, he sat at a table with the absent look soulless, the evening was always fantastic, Jenny and Kevin had cut the cake, had opened the ball, everything was perfect and they were far from being aware of the drama was happening around them.

Martha, who had just left the dance floor, saw her son alone and then rushed towards him.

C: Oh mother.

M: my son.

She put her hand gently on his shoulder.

M: this wedding is awesome ! A long time ago I had not danced like tonight.

C: yes I have seen, we have seen that.

She gave him a pat,

M: Then like this, Beckett is engaged

C: pardon? Finally, yes, but how ...

M: Darling, you had to be blind not to see her gem.

He raises his eyebrows ,repeating inside that he is an real idiot

M: blind or lovers!

C: I do not understand.

M: Do not get me wrong that I'll tell you, but I think you forget to make in work your brain right now.

C: very funny!

M: How are you? You can tell me anything, I'm your mother and I know ...

Castle put his hand on that of his mother in order to cut her in her monologue.

C: I'm fine, I assure you.

M: Richard, my god, I told you not learned anything.

C: you have often told not to mix more than three alcohols in one evening.

She glared at him but could not help smiling.

M: Not only, all these years, if I should be sure of anything regarding my talent as mother it is that I thought I told you learned to be honest with yourself.

stop to lie to you, it's been years now, look here, look at Richard, she is beautiful, you look at her as if you saw an angel, then look good because if you don't listen your heart, it is this angel you will lose.

She breathes deeply.

M: Are you willing to take that risk? Listen to me darling, I want your happiness, if it's with this woman so I beg you to beat you because we are nothing without love.

C: She has made her choice.

M: poor idiot is because you have given no signs to detain her. Go see her, hold her, what have you got to lose?

He took her hand and kissed him.

C: I love you, thank you.

**What will make Castle ? listen his mother or lose the woman he loves!**

**Thank you for reading and soon more / please leave comments**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again****, ****thank you**** for ****your**** comments.**

The last words of Martha never left Castle, does he has the right to break the happiness of Kate? Even though he knew deep down she would be even happier with him, He knew that the risk was high or she followed him, or he lost Beckett forever .

But fortunately Alexis interrupts his thoughts, pulling his arm to lead on the dance floor.

Beckett watched them, they laughed, she could see all the love that existed between them, see Castle in caring father, sweet, and crazy, it was all him, it was all she wanted most, but she already had her choice, the best according to her.

At one moment, Castle discovered that she was watching them , he threw an affectionate smile, the first since their discussion, but his eyes said the opposite, he tried to pretend everything was fine, but his eyes, the flame she loved was gone, it was too much for Beckett.

By wearing this ring, she hoped to be released, but in reality it was a weight, her heart pounding and she knew that it was the effect he had on her.

She decided to leave, the outside she will not see him, the outside she could breathe.

Lanie was more agitated.

E: What happen to you?

L: I must tell you something, I promised to say nothing but I can no longer keep silent.  
E: Tell me.  
L: Beckett is engaged.

E: NO!

He smiled.

L: you knew and you did not tell me, you has left me agonizing for all this time.

E: I wanted to know how long you were going to hold, and it was pretty funny.

L: we will settle this later.

E: pleasure.

She tried to throw him a menacing look.  
L: This is not the problem, the problem is that she made a big mistake. The worst is that she knows but she prefers to ignore.

E: I agree but that's their choice.

L: they will ultimately move away from each other, they begin every day a little more now. They were so scared, they desolate me, they'll lose everything in both in this story.

E: I have an idea, we can sequester them and force them to talk.

L: not laugh, I already thought, but Beckett kill myself once released.

E: sure.

L: we can not do nothing, they are our friends, it is our duty to open their eyes and too bad if they not speak us for a while

E: it is the woman I love, the woman determined.

L: I love you too my heart, well you talk at Beckett?

He looked surprised

L: She will not kill you, or at least you know to defend yourself ,not me.

E: and Castle?

L: I take

They share a kiss and separate to perform their missions

E: so Beckett, that's where you hide.

kate had a slight start and turned, she saw Esposito with two glasses of champagne in hand.

E: for you.

B: thank you and I not hide

She smiled at him and he answered her smile

B: Lanie told you the whole story.

E: Yes, but do not want him, I had already guessed it anyway.

She raised her eyebrows, curious to hear more.

E: Lanie has a strange behavior since yesterday, over your ring today it was easy

B: I forgot you were a good cop.

E:don't forget

B: prove me more often

She smiled, that it was good to relax.

He looked at the ring.

E: is a good thing?

B: Yes, I think.

E: So, if you think you make the right choice, if you think that being with Josh bring you what you want, then I congratulate you.

B: thank you.

E: but if you prefer to hide behind the ring of fear to confess your feelings for someone that we know, so I tell you you're doing a great mistake.

He left her, leaving her as usual to reflect on his last words

Meanwhile, inside.  
Alexis and Castle always danced, Lanie then decided it was the right moment to act.

L: miss, can I steal your jumper.  
A: With pleasure, he's treading on my foot anyway.  
C: Hey! My own daughter, my own blood that stabs me.

L: C'mon Castle, don't be childish

They danced, Castle knew that Lanie had a small idea in mind.

C: Listen ...

L: no it's you who'll listen to me, you will make a big mistake if you let her go without trying, she does not want to admit it but she wants you, she just afraid Castle, fear of suffer too much if you decide to leave one day, it would destroy her, Castle. You know, she is more fragile than we think.

C: I know.

L: It's been years since I seen you together, you turn around, but mostly I saw that you caused her to laugh she live when she is with you, so now it's to you to prove that you are trustworthy, you just reassure her, Then made the, otherwise I'll kick your ass, got it?. She is my friend I want the best for her and the best is you. And you know it.

C: I want only her happiness.

W: Go tell him then.

C: You're a good friend Lanie.

L: The best.

The end of the evening approached, the guests started to leave, lanie and Esposito had accomplished their missions, they knew that now it was at Castle and Kate to decide their future common or not.

**Thank you for reading, and more soon, maybe Castle decide to talk to Beckett, who knows!**


End file.
